Style: Your So Stupid
by kikipop
Summary: A short, sweet Stan and Kyle oneshot! Kyle has been waiting for Stan to arrive at a Christmas party, but he's nowhere to be found.    T for Language and other things!


Hello! My first fanfiction. Probably will be a one-shot. I'll start chapter fanfictions later~!

STYLE-Stan X Kyle

"Your so stupid"

"Oh my god, go Red, go on! Don't be shy!" egged on Bebe, edging for the redheaded girl to go on into a closet with Kenny. Teens, including the bunch listed, we're playing spin the bottle with a beer bottle, (which was chugged in a chugging contest by Kenny, in which we won, might I add) at Token's Christmas party. Majority of the group were a bit buzzed, some drunk. Kyle watched, sipping a cup of water, leaning against the door frame.

Kyle was somewhat upset. He was supposed to arrive at the party with Stan, whom he's been secretly nursing a crush on for a couple years, but Stan had a no-show, leaving Kyle among the other's, not exactly _enjoying_ their company.

Examining the drunken teenagers in front of him with little interest, he suddenly felt a warm, comforting, familiar hand on his shoulder, along with the sound of panting ringing in his ear. He turns around to see Stan, in what it appeared to be an exhausted state. He panted some more, before finally opening his mouth, managing to speak.

"Kyle... Oh my god," he takes a couple more breathers, and then looks up at him. "I'm so sorry I'm late." He continued his marathon of pants.

Kyle rolls his eyes, "God dammit, you're lucky I didn't leave, **Stan**. I was about to."

Stan sighs in relief, now breathing normally, then looks up at him.

"So… where's Wendy?" he asks. Kyle mouth gapes open in disbelief.

"You're kidding me," gives a little fake laugh, "Right?" Stan shook his head to this.

"No, dude! I want to see her! Now where is she?" The redhead's face turns red in complete anger, pointing to the living room. "She's in the fucking living room, Stanley." Saying his full name with disgust in his voice. He stomps off, sitting on the couch, carefully drinking his water, pissed.

After about twenty minutes after Stan greeted Wendy, he starts escorting her to a bedroom, laughing a little. Kyle's eyes widen when he sees this and immediately gets up, running over to them quickly. He pries Wendy's hands from Stan's, not being gentle one bit, and glares at Stan.

"What the fuck are you **doing**...?" Kyle hissed.

Stan's eyes widened in shock from Kyle's sudden act. He pushes away a bit, frowning. "Dude, I'm trying to have a good time with Wendy over here!" he says in an upset tone, gesturing towards Wendy. Wendy takes a step back, not wanting to be in this. Kyle's eyes grow and he shouts,

"I've been waiting here for you for _three_** fucking **_**hours**__**!" **_Stan's eyes grew in astonishment.

"You're serious..?" he replies cautiously.

The redhead practically screams at this. "Yes, I'm fucking serious!"

The raven-haired teen stared in awe at the other teenager before him. His gaping expression slowly turned into a mad expression.

"You know how much I've been wanting to get close to Wendy like this, and don't you dare fucking tell me you don't, Kyle!"

Kyle's eyes well up, his cheeks red and he shouts, "Well maybe all this would be fucking easier if you weren't this amazing, spectacular, and attractive person that I've found myself falling in love with!" he says, tears pouring down his cheeks as he stomps out into the backyard.

The Jewish redhead immediately collapses onto the ground, breaking into a series of sobs, which stop and come back on from him thinking he was done, but once reality struck, hit him cold like the frigid tears that the wind scraped across his cheeks.

Stan remained inside, standing in the same position, his jaw dropped from his best friend's confession. He doesn't turn to Wendy to say something as he rushes out of the house into the backyard. He kneels down to Kyle,

"Kyle… Oh my god, if I knew you-"he was cut off by Kyle looking at him, screaming with hurt in his eyes.

"Go away!" he sobbed, drying to throw something at him, but grabbed the air, probably only tossing a tiny piece of dust a centimeter away from him.

Stan gazed at his hurt and saddened friend. This made Stan feel almost the same way, except worse.

"Kyle…" he gulps. The redhead doesn't respond.

"Kyle… Please… Look at me..." Stan pleaded. Kyle looked up to find Stan's warm lips suddenly meeting his cold ones, locking together in a heated kiss warmer then any cup of hot chocolate the Jew ever had. Stan pulled away and bit his lip, laughing a little.

"I cannot believe how stupid you are..." he whispered. Kyle was confused by this.

"Wh-what….?" He replied, curious and puzzled.

Stan whispered in his ear as he pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you too."


End file.
